meta_versefandomcom-20200214-history
Tsuru
Tsuru the Drifter, the Lurker, the Absent, etc. is one of the Titan Princes and the Steward of the Shroud. He is also master of the Forest of Ideya. Appearance Tsuru takes the appearance of an indigo giant encrusted with silver branches, coming to a set of deer-like antlers upon his head. He has no face, instead a large gem of energy that disperses and flows at the back of his head like hair. He is tall, long and lanky, and decidedly androgynous in appearance, leading to some confusion. Personality Withdrawn and contemplative. He believes in a higher good and justice, but also thinks that some problems are best sorted with the least involvement possible. He prefers the cover of the crystalline forest found in Ideya to the outside world, where numerous memories and ideas are stored within the tree's branches. He enjoys reforming branches to make new trees which produce new ideas and inspiration from their branches. He can regrow and breed these growths just like any fruit, and when he comes across a particularly powerful or useful Idea, he may grow a spare and gift it to an unsuspecting world. He also communicates with Princes and other Entities this way. He enjoys the spread of concepts and thoughts, and hates those who impede the progress of exchange. It is for this reason that he hates the Eldritch and their destructive nature, though he does not directly engage them. He carries a compassion for those who are uninformed of certain things, and sometimes will appear to those who draw near to the Forest as a sort of Teacher. He will then guide them through certain regions of the Forest and impart unto them years of knowledge within mere days. It is theorized that Tsuru was once very outgoing, back when his powers as a Prince were first maturing. He would gift Ideas much more freely than he presently does. However, one of his Ideas instigated a great conflict, and he was driven back to his realm in the Shroud where he remained for several generations. He was silent for a long time, and even now he rarely leaves his home, usually only appearing when the Eldritch are involved. He is rumored to have had a brother, who ascended to Titan nature alongside him, but whether they are of the same nature is unknown. Nature Tsuru's body is physical, but the silver branches along his body protect him from most harm. He can grow and extend these at will, as well as produce bursts of energy similar to his energy 'hair'. His power is concentrated upon the gem on his face, and his mind is sealed inside the Seed in his chest. His physical body can be damaged, but as long as the Seed remains he will live. The time he spends in the Forest and its resemblance to its master has led many to believe that the Forest of Ideya may be a manifestation of Tsuru himself, or perhaps the other way around. He has also been seen watching the boundaries of the Shroud as a whole, much like a Titan Prince would their own realm. This conflicts with the fact that like the other Princes he has his own realm. It is possible that Tsuru was given control of the Shroud by another, higher being. History Ascension/inception at an unknown time. At one point innocently provided a dangerous Idea to a being capable of Cosmic Ascension. The being twisted and became the Faceless and drove Tsuru into the Forest. Its current fate is unknown, speculated to have become an Eldritch. The first fellow Titan Prince he encountered was Sol*. Abilities * Silver branches/vines - Tsuru can control the various silver growths surrounding his body, including his horns. * Psyche Orb - The blue orb comprising his face can manipulate energy and be used as a conductor for energy attacks. * Seed - The glowing gem embedded into his frame, supposedly indestructible, ensures his conscious will go on should his body be destroyed. * The Maze - Can access vast portions of the Forest even while he's away. Can call upon concepts or history with a word. He is capable of performing these searches in an instant, but performs them slowly when providing information for another. * Ideas - Can tend the crystal branches of the Forest to produce Ideas, these can carry history, knowledge, or mental fortitude. * Tender of the Shroud - At the cost of the ideas and memories they contain, Tsuru can have the Forest attack whoever he deems an intruder, but if their branches break the knowledge within them is lost. Incarnations * A creature who began documenting the Ultras in a far-off multiverse * A similar being with lesser powers exists in the ZX-Verse ** Trivia * Primary inspiration for his appearance is Glenfire and the Pokemon Xerneas * Originally conceived as an 'Avatar' for myself, Tsuru23, to represent myself on the main Ultraman Wiki. * * Not final, based upon previous discussions only * ** May or may not make mention into Ultraman ZX Category:Titan Princes